


For Times Like This

by antongarou



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen, Jewish headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antongarou/pseuds/antongarou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pree doesn't like people messing with his regulars</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Times Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MercyBuckets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyBuckets/gifts).



An amused, cynical, voice interrupted Lee’s thoughts. “You _do_ know it’s rude to stare, don’t you?”

“And why should I care?”

“Well, for one, there are no other killjoys around, so you can take a vacation from being the designated asshole. It might even cheer you up for a bit.”

“And second?” He asked, turning his head to look at the barman

“If you don’t stop I may decide you think that going after one of my customers in the bar a good move. Which means you will be banned, permanently and with prejudice.” Pree was smiling, in an even gaudier costume than usual, but his voice was dead serious. 

“There are 23 other bars in Westerley , and that customer is a revolutionary who doesn’t know when to stop and bow to the inevitable”

“We both know this is the only one where you aren’t likely to end up in a riot regularly, and Mordecai and Esther didn’t know how to do that either, yet here I am”

“Should I know these names?”

“No reason you should, only my people remember now.”

“Do tell”

“Long long story, and I have a whole pub to keep happy”

Lee pointedly looked around the pub, that was half-full at best. “You are the best barkeep in Westerley. You can keep these happy and tell me whatever tale you want, probably keep an eye out for trouble, to boot.”

“Well, you see, a couple thousand years ago, on Home, the king of a country called Persia threw his wife out and was looking for a new one. He found her - but he didn’t know she was Jewish...”

Lee continued listening, all the while using a convenient mirror to watch seated figure in yellow robes. “The story so far was interesting, and I will be happy to hear the conclusion...some other time” he said as the figure got up, sliding the balance of his bill to Pree and turning toward the exit.

Only to find when the table came into view that the figure was not Alvis, but some stranger. He turned his head toward the smiling Pree “I’m guessing this is your doing?”

“Well, yes. Sometimes I think it is for times like this I became a barkeep”

The words were apparently a private joke, since the man in the yellow robe smiled widely.

Lee looked toward him “One of your people, I’m guessing?”

“I didn’t finish my tale, did I?To cut things short, it is customary among us to dress in costumes, among other things, on the day commemorating these events. It happens to fall today, and Shalom here is somewhat more traditional than I am…”

“Let me guess...the other customs include eating lots and lots of sweets and drinking until you are blind?”

“Well yes, how did you guess?”

Lee looked toward the computer screen showing the day specials “These are all about equal parts sugar and alcohol.”

“Nice deduction. How about I pour you one on the house and finish telling the tale, with you listening properly this time?”

Lee considered his mood “Make that two and you have a deal”


End file.
